just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Ayase
Eli Ayase is a 16-years old high school girl from Otonokizaka High. She is the student council president of the school and is one of Honoka's childhood friends. Appearance Eli has blond hair with blue eyes. Eli preferably keeps her long hair styled in a pony tail that she keeps tied up with a scrunchie. The length of her hair when she lets it down reaches just above her hip. Her preferred hair style is what people always point about her being one of her charms, but Eli sees it otherwise as nothing more than a personal favorite. Her three sizes are W60, H84 and B88. Personality Seen as the perfect role model for all of the students at their school, Eli is a highly respected student and well-known even among her juniors. She is mature and level-headed whenever it comes to dealing with things involving her responsibilities as the student council president of Otonokizaka High. However, she is cold and very strict due to this and seems to not care about the amount of recognition she gets. Nozomi, her only known close friend and the student council vice president, has mentioned that Eli sees her popularity as nothing more than created due to her role as the student council president and does not treat it with any sort of special regard. She is stoic and one to always be skeptical over the idea of others when it comes to dealing with situations concerning their school, but nevertheless tries to understand them in the best way she can. Eli considers herself as an idealist, believing that the more logical paths are what will make way to a person's future which makes her a great strategist. This, unfortunately, causes her to clash with Honoka due to the latter's optimism with whom Eli is always against due to viewing her constant optimism as absurd. Background Eli's family moved to Akihabara from an unknown town around the time when she was only 6-years old. Despite being born and raised in Japan, Eli is partly Russian, which comes from her grandmother. Upon being enrolled to the local primary school, Eli had gotten unwanted attention due to her looking foreign, and her habit of saying "хорошо" (pronounced as "Harasho"; which means "good" or "all right") only furthered this, eventually with other kids seeing her as "weird". However, upon meeting Honoka Kōsaka and Kotori Minami, the two, though initially being surprised by her, not really seeing her as weird and happily befriended her. Since then, Eli has been very close friends with the two and acted as a big sister to them due to being a year older. At a later point, she and the others met a boy named "Kio" whom they became friends with, though Eli seemed to have been the only one to treat him differently as she was seemingly more strict with him compared to Honoka and Kotori. Story [ To be Added... ] Relationships [ To be Added... ] Gallery [ To be Added... ] Trivia *In the original media franchise, Eli was never childhood friends with Honoka and Kotori but instead Umi took this role in almost every adaptation. In this, however, Eli replaces Umi as Honoka and Kotori's childhood friend. *Unlike her other counterparts, this version of Eli tends to restrain herself from saying "Harasho" out of embarrassment of being called "weird". Category:Love Live! Character